


Happiness

by justdk



Series: Double-Edged side stories [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Age Difference, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sparring, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Post-sparring make out sesh with lots of feels
Relationships: Mr. Gray | Dean Allen/Declan Lynch
Series: Double-Edged side stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804615
Kudos: 10





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put these stories in a series but they can be read in any order! They're set in a long, post-canon fic I'm working on (Double-Edged) in which Declan and Mr. Gray join forces and work together. FYI: Declan is in his early 20s.

The attack landed hard and took Declan down, his back hitting the mat with a loud _thud_. His breath whooshed out of him and for a moment he saw stars. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, blinking to reset his vision.

The Gray Man leaned over him, hands braced on his knees, the collar of his shirt dark with sweat. He was smiling, his teeth showing, and his eyes were shining. He was having fun and it made Declan’s stomach go warm and tingly. The Gray Man only got that loose, uninhibited look when they’d had a good fight while sparring or after sex. Though, more and more these days, a glimmer of this unrestrained happiness would emerge when Declan least expected it. Like when they stood side by side in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed their teeth before bed or when Declan would sing along to a Flaming Lips song as they drove down winding back roads and boring interstates.

Declan gazed up at him, feeling his lips spread in an answering smile, and laughed, or tried to – it turned into a pained moan and he rubbed at his chest.

“Damn, old man,” Declan grumbled, “you sure don’t pull your punches.”

“I vividly remember you chewing me out when I tried. Also, that was a roundhouse kick, not a punch.” The Gray Man grinned and extended his hand.

Declan rolled his eyes. “Details.” He put his hand in the Gray Man’s, gasping in surprise as he was swiftly pulled to his feet and against the Gray Man’s body.

The Gray Man held their clasped hands against his chest and wrapped his other arm around Declan’s waist, settling his palm on his lower back to steady him and draw him closer. Declan looked up at him, at his light gray eyes that seemed darker now, deeper. His expression was still playful and open; vastly different from the way he used to look when they sparred, either remote or pained. Declan thought _you’re so beautiful_ but he didn’t say it; it felt too serious for the moment. Instead he rose up on his toes, lifted his free hand to cup the side of the Gray Man’s face, and kissed him.

His heart was beating fast and it felt like he was melting with each shared breath, the soft pressure of the Gray Man’s mouth on his, the warm, enticing sensation of his tongue brushing against the Gray Man’s, and the taste of him, familiar and so long sought after. He pressed forward, leaning in harder, making the Gray Man take more of his weight as he rubbed against him, delighting in the feeling with only the thin layers of sweatpants and shorts between them.

“Declan,” the Gray Man gasped. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide. He looked wrecked.

Declan loved it - _that look_ – it made his blood spark, made him greedy for more. With a wild grin he surged forward and toppled them backwards.

They fell to the mat and the Gray Man let out a startled _oof_ but still managed to wrap Declan up and take the full brunt of the impact. Declan took advantage of the brief moment of surprise and grabbed the Gray Man’s hands, pinning them over his head while he straddled his waist. He couldn’t help but give the man a cocky smile before bending down to kiss him once on the lips.

“You fight dirty,” the Gray Man accused but he was smiling, too. “Well done.”

“I’m just leveraging my assets,” Declan replied before kissing him again. “Just like you taught me.”

The Gray Man shook his head. “I sincerely hope you don’t make out with all your opponents before taking them down.”

“Nope.” Declan peppered his face with kisses. “Just you.”

“Brat.” The Gray Man tilted his face and caught Declan’s lips, luring him into a longer kiss that left them both breathing hard. Declan was fully pressed against the Gray Man, feeling the thud of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest. He let all of his weight rest on him, knowing the Gray Man could take it. A full, settled feeling rose up in him, nearly overwhelming in its searing poignancy. He lowered his head and nuzzled against the side of the Gray Man’s neck, wrinkling his nose at the slick feel of sweaty skin, not that that stopped him from nipping at the Gray Man’s Adam’s apple. He felt the Gray Man’s response – a trembling, full-body shudder. Declan’s cock twitched and he tightened his grip on the Gray Man’s hands, feeling his smoldering arousal ramp up into urgent _need_.

“I love you,” Declan said, voice rough. He kissed the Gray Man’s neck, moving up to his chin, then his mouth. “I love you, I love you, I – ”

The words were lost as the Gray Man kissed him back, his body pressing up against Declan’s. Declan felt the Gray Man move, his legs pulling up, and hips lifting. He expected for him to flip them, reverse their positions, but the Gray Man used his strength to push them up off the mat. The Gray Man’s chest was heaving with the effort as he sat up with Declan in his lap, his arms pulling Declan’s hands behind his back, restraining him.

The Gray Man’s face was red and sweaty but still unbearably attractive. Declan pulled forward against the Gray Man’s hold and pressed open-mouthed kisses over his gasping mouth. He was incredibly turned on but so was the Gray Man if the hard bulge under his ass was any indication. He couldn’t help but grind down against him.

The Gray Man groaned and pressed his face against Declan’s chest, his breathing hard. “Hold on to me,” he said with a low voice, “arms and legs.” He guided Declan’s hands to his neck before letting go and gripping the back of Declan’s thighs. Declan only had moments to comply, wrapping his legs tight around the Gray Man’s waist and circling his arms around his neck, before the Gray Man heaved them up.

“Fuck,” Declan breathed in his ear, “that is so hot.”

The Gray Man laughed a little breathlessly and then groaned softly. “I won’t be able to do that forever. My damn back is going to be killing me tomorrow.”

Declan kissed his cheek. “Don't worry, I’ll take care of you, bring you hot water bottles or whatever old people need for muscle aches.”

The Gray Man pinched his side and Declan yelped. He hefted Declan, getting a firmer hold, his hands shifting to under Declan’s ass, and started forward, carrying him out of the training room. He grumbled something under his breath that sounded like ‘impudent brat.’ Declan snickered.

The Gray Man carried him without complaint to their bedroom and gently lowered him onto the bed. Again their gazes caught and the banked fire in the Gray Man’s eyes turned tender. He touched his forehead to Declan’s and said softly, “You make me very happy.”

Tears pricked at Declan’s eyes but he blinked them away. He held the Gray Man’s face in his hands, thumb stroking his bottom lip, watching the Gray Man open up for him. He shivered and tightened his legs around the Gray Man’s waist, pulling his weight down on top of him. His voice was raw with honesty and love as he replied, “It’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> sir, that is my emotional support ship


End file.
